Too Many Colors
by TheVertigoDancer
Summary: What if Andie had said yes to Steff thay day by the car? Where does Blane come in? And what does Duckie do? How one change of word made an impact on their lives forever..good and bad. *Better Than Sounds* Please Read And Review


1Summary: What if Andie had said yes to Steff in the parking lot? What does Blane do? And what does Duckie think of all this?

A/N: I don't know if this is any good, so please review and tell me..or I won't continue it! It will get better though, I promise! Anyway, enjoy..

Andie's POV :

I fished around for my key while heading towards the car. Then my hand pulled it out, all the keys and little trinkets attached shimmering in the pale sun. I smiled lightly to myself, then looked up,..and I wish I never did

About ten feet away, Steff was approaching, and although I didn't know him the greatest, I know him enough to know he's an asshole.

I watched as his footsteps came shorter and his pace slowed down, until he was right in front of me, his emotionless eyes hid behind his dark sunglasses.

"You look ravishing," Steff said with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"What do you say me and you get together sometime?" He asked while smiling, if you'd even call it a smile, that is.

"I'll think I'll have to pass up on that offer," I said with not a hint of sarcasm in my light voice.

"Why not? Do you like someone else or something?" He asked with a smirk.

"No," I replied, while turning to try and open the door of my car he was leaning against.

"You're not going anywhere," He said with his evil smile fading.

"_Yes, _I _am_," I replied while fixing my anger filed glare straight at him.

"Okay then, you can go," He said in a lighter voice.

"Move then!" I loudly said while gesturing with my hand to where he was still leaning on my car.

"On one of these two conditions, that is," He said while laughing lightly.

"What two conditions?" I asked, while not _really_ wanting to know what.

"You either go out with me this Friday night, _or, _you tell me who you _really_ like," He said with his genuine, cold-hearted smirk.

I already told you I like no one!" I shouted in his face, starting to actually get pissed off at this point.

"Oh come on, how fucking dumb do I look?" He more stated than asked.

"I don't know, that's a pretty leading question, how dumb _are _you?" I replied in a matter-of-fact tone, while yanking on the car door's handle. It was no use, though.

"I told you, you are not going anywhere," He said with a smile.

"And _I'm_ telling _you _that _I am,_" I replied sourly.

"Why don't you get make this quicker and easier for the both of us, either go out with me or just say who you like," Steff said in a calm voice.

"I don't like_ anyone_!" I yelled, full on frustrated and angry now.

"_Yes, _you do. I personally don't see the big deal on telling me," He said while shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his white blazer and leaning back onto my car further.

"You don't see the big deal on telling you?! You'll go and tell all your rich fucking friends, that's the big deal!" I shouted at him.

"So you _do _like someone," He said with a huge smirk spread across his perfect, tanned face.

"Why don't you just fuck off," I said while giving him a cold stare.

"Language, Eddie," He said with a smirk.

"It's _Andie_!" I said between clenched teeth.

"Whatever. They're pretty much the same thing," He said with a shrug.

"You don't even know my name and you want me to go on a date with you!" I screeched at him.

"I do now," He said while laughing.

"You're an asshole," I said while still tugging at the rusted door handle.

"And you're a bitch," He shot back in a matter-of-fact voice.

I was really pissed off by now, and unfortunately it was clear that he wasn't going to let me go. I mean, I don't want to lie to him and tell him I like someone, the last thing I want is a rumor about myself, but I really don't want to go on a date with him. I mean, it's _Steff_. Seriously though, it doesn't take a genius to figure out his ideal date.

"Fine I'll go," I said, finally giving in because more than anything I just wanted to get home.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"I'll go on a date with you Friday, if you get off my car," I said calmly.

He quickly shifted his body off my car and started to walk away then turned around one last time.

"I'll pick you up at seven, where do you live?" He asked.

"Um.." I trailed off, not wanting to tell him, nor anyone for that matter.

"It's not a hard question," He said while smirking, and waiting for my response

"Well...I'll be working so you can just pick me up at the record store in the mall," I said, quickly saving myself. I wasn't working but I could just take a two-hour shift anyway, Iona won't mind, and that way he doesn't have to see my house.

"Okay, I'll see you then, Eddie!" He said as he turned.

"_It's Andie,"_ I said, ticked off.

"I know," He said with a smirk, then he shoved a cigarette in his mouth and walked off.

I watched as he got in his shiny red sports car, then recklessly drove off.

_Oh wow, I certainly got myself an interesting date._

I then got into my own car and started up the engine, and got it going after a few tries. I then drove down the road, headed to my house.

As I pulled into my driveway I stopped the car. I then got out to see a very worried looking Duckie.

"What's wrong Duckie?" I asked.

"What's wrong?! Where were you?! It's seven minutes and thirteen seconds past when you usually get home! Are you alright?!" Duckie asked, getting very worked up.

"Yes Duckie, cool your jets! I'm fine, I was just talking to someone," I said trying to calm him down.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Steff..."

A/N: REVIEW!!!


End file.
